Louis' intervjun
by AgentWashingtub
Summary: Its gonna be awhile before my main fan fictions are done so I decided to record a conversation between me and Louis, or rather Samm did, Well I had the idea but she did the recording and... Im just babbling here, Play tape!


-START OF RECORDING-

AgentWashingtub: Is it working?

Samm: What?

AgentWashingtub: The tape recorder, is it working?

Samm: Yep its on

AgentWashingtub: Kay, thanks *Turns chair* Hello Louis

Louis: Um hi, sorry who are you?

AgentWashingtub: My name is AgentWashingtub but you can call me AgentWashingtub

Louis: Well that's helpful

AgentWashingtub: Exactly

Louis: I was being sarcastic

AgentWashingtub: I know

Louis: What?

AgentWashingtub: You know you seem much more confident than usual

Louis: Really? Wait, how would you know what I am normally like?

AgentWashingtub: Because I have far too much spare time, anyway one thing I wanted to ask was, how is Peaches?

Louis: Wh-why?

AgentWashingtub: Heh heh I thought that was pretty obvious

Louis: H-how is that?

AgentWashingtub: You have one of the most obvious crushes I have ever seen, which is saying something considering my friends aren't exactly smooth operators

Louis: Its not that obviou- I mean, no I don't!

AgentWashingtub: Come on admit it I wont tell anyone

Louis:… Promise?

AgentWashingtub: Promise

Louis: W-well I-I guess I do kinda have a crush on her

AgentWashingtub: I knew it! *Turns around in his/her swivel chair* See, told you I could get him to admit it! Now five bucks, pay up!

Louis: Umm who are you talking to?

AgentWashingtub: Fine but you still have to pay *Turns back to Louis* No one

Louis: I'm beginning to doubt your sanity

AgentWashingtub: Many people do

Louis: I can see why

AgentWashingtub: …

Louis: …

AgentWashingtub: Do you want a cookie?

Louis: What's a cookie?

AgentWashingtub: *Takes cookie out of pocket* You're meant to eat it

Louis: I'm not entirely sure I want to

AgentWashingtub: Oh right *Takes fly spray out of pocket and sprays Louis with it*

Louis: *Coughing* Why did you do that?

AgentWashingtub: Now you wont be eaten by flies

Louis: That wasn't one of my main concerns

AgentWashingtub: Its one of mine

Louis: …

AgentWashingtub: Anyway you should ask peaches out

Louis: *sighs* Yeah but I don't know what she will say if I do

AgentWashingtub:  
(singing)  
When you're dancing her dance  
You don't stand a chance  
Her grip of romance makes you fall

So you think, might as well  
Dance a tango to hell  
At least I'll have tangoed at all

Louis: What was that?

AgentWashingtub: Just quoting a musical (The Tango Maureen, Rent)

Louis: What's the point in that

AgentWashingtub: Were you listening?

Louis: Yes, I always listen

AgentWashingtub: Well you might as well ask her out cause what else are you gonna do?  
And if she says no well at least you've done it

Louis: Okay fine I'll do it

AgentWashingtub: And how are you intending to do so

Louis: I don't know, I'm not exactly experienced in this kind of stuff

AgentWashingtub: Well that is to be expected

Louis: Hey!

AgentWashingtub: What?

Louis: …

AgentWashingtub: exactly

Louis: So what am I suppose to say?

AgentWashingtub: Thats not my job, my job is to humiliate you

Louis: Thanks

AgentWashingtub: You're welcome

Louis: That was sarcastic

AgentWashingtub: As are many things, but anyway if you do ask her out try not to faint if she says yes

Louis: ...

AgentWashingtub: Stop scowling at me

Louis: Fine

AgentWashingtub: Oh and I'll know if you don't ask her out

Louis: How? Are you stalking me?

AgentWashingtub: Oh no it seems that we're out of time, so goodbye Louis and I'll see you another time *Activates trap door*  
You can stop recording now

Samm: How do you do that

AgentWashingtub: Its the red button

Samm: Which one?

AgentWashingtub: The one on the right

Samm: This one?

AgentWashingtub: No, the other one

Samm: Which one is that?

AgentWashingtub: Just give it to me

Samm: Fine I dont know why you get me to operate your stuff

AgentWashingtub: Me neither

-END OF RECORDING-


End file.
